Midori Morimoto
}} Midori Morimoto (森本 緑, Morimoto Midori) was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked seventh in Suruga. Upon graduating from Suruga, Midori officially becomes a Keijo player. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Midori is a tall young woman. She has wavy, long mint green hair with yellow-brownish eyes. Personality Midori is calm and composed. She cares about her comrades, as seen when she advises Hikari. She shows sportsmanship since she is willing to congratulate Setouchi over their victory. Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. On the day of the race, Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. She entered the match along with her teammates, consisting of Tae Yokosugi, Hikari Muromachi, and Maya Sakashiro. While Setouchi's third group was represented by Rin Rokudo, Saya Kogatana, Hanabi Kawai, and Nozomi Kaminashi. Before the match started, she told Maya that she didn't think their participation would be needed. While gazing upon Setouchi's students, she claimed to be Suruga's best, and stated that Setouchi would definitely lose. As the match started, Rin tried to attack Hikari, but Midori protected her by blocking Rin's attack. She told Hikari to keep focus.Chapter 78, pages 6-15 A short time later, Midori engaged in a fight with Rin. Hikari then performed her trick, blinding Hanabi and Rin, while both of them vanished. Hikari and Midori suddenly ambushed Hanabi and Rin from behind.Chapter 79, pages 15-18 However, Hanabi and Rin immediately bounced back and countered them. Hanabi then managed to figure out that Hikari was just reflecting the sunlight to blind them. Despite this, by teaming up with Midori, they still managed to corner Setouchi. As Rin decided to handle Hikari, Hanabi attacked Midori. Rin then managed to remove the oil on Hikari's chest, thus Hikari could no longer use her trick. Midori approached and told Hikari to stop playing around. Hikari and Midori then performed their collaboration technique, "Hipp Train". By inserting herself inside Midori's swimsuit, they claimed that they were no longer two separated players, since they have been fused. Hikari and Midori began attacking Rin, and managed to corner her. They stated that their damage has increased. But soon, Hanabi came to help Rin, blocking Hikari and Midori. Despite this, Hanabi was barely able to hold them. However, Yokosugi was suddenly sent flying, bumping into Hikari and Midori. Surprised, Hikari got confused. But soon, Saya Kogatana introduced herself as the one who did it. Not impressed by Saya's introduction, Hikari splitted herself from Midori, asking Midori to handle Hanabi and Rin. Hikari tried to get rid of Saya, but Hikari was defeated instead. Surprised, Midori showed her concern towards Hikari. However, as she was caught off guard, Hanabi and Rin assaulted her, defeating Midori.Chapter 82, pages 1-4 Later, Yokosugi was also defeated. Maya continued the final match. However, Maya was ultimately defeated by Nozomi, thus Suruga lost the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 Later that night at the feast, Hikari and Midori approached Nozomi, congratulating her. Hikari then asked about Setouchi's training methods. But soon, Hanabi interrupted her, asking Hikari to introduce her to Suruga's male students. Midori stated that they couldn't do that. However, Mio Kusakai suddenly approached her, teasing Midori. Mio asked Midori to tell her name.Chapter 87, pages 6-10 Abilities Midori's ass.jpg|Midori's butt. Fusion.jpg|Midori and Hikari perform "Hipp Train". Midori was ranked seventh in Suruga. She is an Infighter who has the advantage to face off against the Outfighters. Butt Hardening: She can somehow harden her butt. It's strong enough to block Rin Rokudo's attack. Hipp Train (ヒップップ・トレイン, Hippuppu Torein): Midori and Hikari Muromachi are able to perform a fusion technique together. Hikari inserts herself inside Midori's swimsuit to combine their power. As such, they claim that they are no longer separate players, but one player who is able to perform Suruga's best chest and butt techniques. Their damage also increases twice. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 8 *She is involved in a commotion with Setouchi's students. Whereas in the manga, she is not involved. Episode 11 *While heading to the Land, when the commentator calls out her name, she is nicknamed as the Cool Beauty (クールビューティー, Kūru Byūtī). Quotes *(To Hikari Muromachi) "Muromachi, playtime is over. Let's do it."Chapter 81, page 5 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Eleventh East-West War *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Midori Morimoto and Hikari Muromachi vs. Hanabi Kawai and Rin Rokudo (Stalemate, Interrupted) *Midori Morimoto vs. Hanabi Kawai and Rin Rokudo (Loss) *Midori Morimoto vs. Fuyuyu Tsurugi (Loss) Trivia *Her name literally means "green forest". References Navigation Category:Female Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Keijo Players Category:Infighters